Awkward
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Everyone is avoiding everyone. So when the attendingsresidentsinterns are forced to deal, who will do it gracefully, who wont? ADDEX, minor ocallie, gizzie, merder, mcstizzie, maddison, addek.
1. Prologue

**A/N yeah well, here I am again, writing another addisex fic. I ONLY write addisex fics. So this is the story: **

**Izzie and George are avoiding each other. Izzie slept with Mark, who wont leave her alone now…**

**Addison and Alex are avoiding each other. Again**

**Meredith and Derek are too avoiding each other, and they aren't quite sure what they are. **

**Christina is just. Christina**

**Callie has no idea about Izzie and George, or Addison and Alex. **

**Bailey is…The Nazi. **

**So, lets get to it. **

Uncomfortable. Just the word is awkward. Uncomfortable silence, uncomfortable conversations. Everything. The entire essence of the word and the situation is weird. Shivers and tremors weird. That's what Alex Karev focused on as he worked on tedious paperwork. If anyone had seen him now, in the Sleepy Old Guy's room, surrounded by towers of papers, with red puffy eyes, they would assume he had been there for days, maybe even weeks.

The truth was, he couldn't even remember when he had slept last. He had turned her down. Again. He had lied. Again. He was beginning to look over his shoulder when there were clouds in the sky, wondering if God was going to smite him for being such a jackass. He sat with his back to the door, trying to read the paper in front of him. But all he could think about was the look on her face.

Disappointment. Hurt. Devastation. The door behind him opened and closed, and he didn't even jump. His brown eyes stared at the wall without seeing, replaying the conversation in his mind, and he was cursing himself repeatedly for letting her get away.

"Alex?" a soft voice jerked him out of his revierie. He turned and locked eyes with Meredith, who was sitting on the other side of the room. She looked like what he must, he figured. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was thrown into a haphazard ponytail.

"Meredith," he said back, not wanting to betray the problems that plagued him.

"So…what's wrong with you?" she asked, looking at the celieng.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?"

She took the bait. Alex smiled, knowing women like Meredith couldn't, or wouldn't go a second without talking about themselves. Her included. "I broke up with Derek. I think. I'm not sure. I just know I don't wanna talk to him, and that we're both avoiding each other."

Alex found himself angry. "After all you _and she_ went through, you're just going to throw it away. Do you know how many hearts were broken just so you could have your freaking happily ever after? Do you even care?"

Meredith seemed taken aback. "Really? Are you talking about Satan? Is that who you are defending? She wasn't innocent in this either. She –"

"Is the reason Derek came here, so you should be on your knees thanking her. She gave up Derek. And all you did in return was have sex with him. Congrats Meredith. You have sunk to a new low." Inside, Alex was yelling at himself, saying he was blowing his cover, that Meredith was already upset, and yelling at her was not helping at all. He just couldn't stop himself.

He stood, and, leaving all the paperwork behind, he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him, almost plowing over Addison.

"Dr. Montgomery," he said, forcing himself to take his hands off her waist, where they had seemed to fly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to um…run you over."

"It's ok, Karev. Just watch where you're going," she admonished lightly, then smiled so he would know she was joking. She seemed to come to her senses all at once, then turned and scurried away, throwing Alex a slightly scared look. He sighed and leaned against the nurses station.

Uncomfortable. Everything about the word made it uncomfortable. But that moment of silence, standing there with Dr. Mon--, Addison, made it anything but uncomfortable.


	2. Embarassing

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews, guys. C: means a lot. I hope this will be a long update, but I wouldn't know, seeing as I haven't written it yet…**

Embarrassment. The feeling of your face turning red, that no one can really avoid. The horrible horrible trickling feeling of embarrassment. It's inevitable.

"Izzie?" A deep voice asked. Izzie Stevens froze, trying to discern the voice. It was Mark. Great. Just what she needed.

"Sloan?" she replied.

"I have a great surgery today, do you want to scrub in with the great Dr. Sloan or what?" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"If there wasn't a surgery involved, or what would be my first choice. But, unfortunately, surgery is surgery, so yeah, I'll scrub in with you." She followed Mark down the hallway, resolutely avoiding Callie and George's eyes as they passed. Izzie didn't even notice that Mark was watching her discomfort from the corner of his eye.

_I can't believe George has stayed with Callie. I told him I loved him for Christ's sake. This is crazy. I can't avoid my best friend forever. I'll talk to him after the surgery. Ill just tell him I need him as a friend. Whether he leaves Callie or not. _

_I can't believe Stevens is really actually not paying me any attention. Does McSteamy mean nothing to her? I wonder if the rumors are true? Did she really sleep with O'Malley? Wait, isn't O'Malley married? To Torres. Dang, I would love to see them fight. sigh Two hot women pulling hair…perfect fantasy. No, focus, Sloan. Oh, there's Addison. I can't believe she slept with Karev. God, she's beautiful. But so is Izzie. _

Izzie and Mark entered the elevator with Derek, Bailey, George, Callie, Addison, Alex, Christina, and Lexie. It was slightly cramped. She groaned inwardly and managed to avoid eye contact with everyone by looking at the floor.

**Twenty minutes before…**

"I don't see why you won't speak to me," Meredith pleaded, following Derek down the hallway.

Derek, who had been ignoring Meredith for the better part of twenty minutes, finally rounded on her. "You had been avoiding me for almost a week, using Christina's grief as an excuse, and now suddenly you want to work it out?! You told me it was "over. SO OVER," Meredith. Forgive me for thinking that meant we were through."

Meredith was holding back tears now. "I want to work on this. I want to communicate with you Derek. You are the one shutting me out now. You want to know why I didn't swim? I did swim Derek. I swam for you. And then I thought, What's the point? He'll just leave me like everyone else. And you know what? I was right, wasn't I? I came back for you Derek. I came back from the freaking dead to make you happy. Thanks for making my second chance at life so freaking miserable." Derek watched as Meredith finally broke down, sobbing into her hands. He wanted to be mad at her longer, just to show her how it felt to be shut out.

But he couldn't do it. The girl that had fought so hard for him was having a breakdown because of his pitiful stab at revenge. He tried to wrap her in a hug, but she swatted his hands away.

"Forget it, Derek. You feel guilty, now, is that it?" Meredith focused her bloodshot eyes on Derek, who recoiled at the withering glare she shot him.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," he tried to explain himself. "I just wanted to show you what it felt like to be shut out of a relationship. That's how I've felt since you fell into the bay. Just like you do right now. Just, minus the tears."

Meredith cracked a watery smile at his feeble attempt at humor. She finally allowed him to hug her. She inhaled his perfect cologne and sighed. It felt good to be back.

**Twenty minutes before (again).**

"I cant belive you have to take your first year over again," Callie lightly scolded George, nudging his arm playfully.

"Well, with you as my resident, it cant be that bad, right?" George smiled at his wife.

Callie stood in front of him, trying her best to look scary, although not quite managing it. "Oh, your intern year will be worst than your first."

George and Callie cracked up, holding each other so they wouldn't fall over. "That rhymed," George gasped out. Callie burst out laughing again. The laughter died away when Izzie passed with Mark. Callie glared while she looked at the floor. George

couldn't help but feel bad for her.

_I love Callie. I love Izzie too, but she's my best friend. Right? Yeah, that's right. I wonder if the rumors of Izzie/Mark are true. He certainly is watching her. Well, she has boobs. Mark likes anything with boobs. Sicko. I really want to make this work with Callie, but I don't think I can with Izzie hanging over me. I have to tell her we need to take a break. From being friends. Just so me and Callie can get comfortable. Maybe go apartment shopping. _

_God I hate Izzie Stevens. But she's George's best friend. I have to deal with it. I wonder if the Mark/Izzie rumor is true. Gross. I wonder if George would be willing to find a place to live instead of the hotel. I hope so. I'm getting tired of it. _

**You know what the bold means….**

Alex trailed Addison, not because of her long strides, but because they were still avoiding each other. If it weren't for the surgeries they had today, he would gladly be on the other side of the hospital. Normally, Alex loved to just be near her, to smell her perfume, which he could right now. But with Addison avoiding him, all conversation with her was strained, with an awkward silence trailing every sentence.

He watched her feet. She was wearing green Crocs instead of heels, and scrubs instead of Prada. It was a refreshing change. She was actually shorter than him today. She took a hairpin turn down the hallway and her long, straight hair almost whipped him in the face. He flinched. Instead he was hit in the face with the sweet fragrance of her hair. It smelled fruity. He couldn't have placed it if he tried.

_I wonder if he's still watching me. I don't want to look. That just makes things more awkward. As if things weren't already. It wouldn't be that bad if the sex was bad. But is was awesome. Better than sex with Mark. Mark has the experience of a porn star. But Alex, was just, sigh. I cant even describe it. _

_I wish she would talk to me. But she wont, she's too proud for that. God, she smells so good. I just want to hug her and smell her neck forever. What in the hell has happened to me? I've turned into Bambi! Or worse. Ugh. I don't care anymore. Its not like anyone can read my mind. Right?_

**Present…**

All the doctors stared at the floor, determined to stay secluded. They would have no choice but to speak when the elevator shook and came to a abrupt stop, throwing everyone to the floor.

"God damn it," Bailey said.

**Ok, yeah, the elevator thing has been done many many many times. But I wanted to do it. Its fun to write. And baileys there. How funny will that be?**


	3. Silence

**A/N: oh goodness. Thanks for all the reviews. I drowned in the love hahaha just kidding. SO….Yeah, this is pretty cliché, but hey, its always funny. Not to mention awkward. :P**

Silence. That annoying, uncomfortable moment of silence. The elevator, still cloaked in the dark, was surrounded by silence. Everyone fidgeted and waited for someone else to break the silence. When no one did, everyone uttered a collective sigh.

"Well, this officially sucks." A voice said into the dark. Addison recognized it right away, she just refused to say anything. At least, that's what she told herself. To keep quiet. That is, until Mark spoke.

"Shut up, Karev," he retorted.

"Do you take pleasure in bugging Alex, Sloan?" Addison immediately clapped her hand to her mouth, realizing what she had said. She was glad the lights were off, so no one could see her bright red face. She felt someone on her right, Callie, take her arm and give it a squeeze, just so Addison would know that she hadn't missed her slip up. No one dared to speak up about it….until…

"Did you just call Karev Alex? And since when do you call Mark Sloan? I am so damn confused." Miranda asked. Addison groaned inwardly.

"This is why we love you, Bailey," Derek said. "OUCH! Who threw their shoe at me?! Addison?"

Addison, who was trying not to laugh, spoke up. "Don't even look at me, is that a rubber shoe? Cause if it isn't, it isn't mine. And I would only throw a stiletto at you anyway. These are the only comfortable shoes I have."

Derek groaned. "Whoever it was got me in the head with a heavy ass shoe." Addison could almost see him rubbing his head and wincing. The lights flickered on and the floor shook. Everyone looked around to see who had a shoe missing. Addison looked down. Alex, who was standing next to her, only had one shoe on. The other foot had a sock. A pink sock.

"Are you wearing a pink sock?" George asked, grinning.

"Grin all you want, Bambi," Alex snapped. "This is your sock."

Everyone tittered, and George looked at the floor. Christina let out a cackle. Everyone looked at her. It was the first time they had seen her crack a smile since her almost wedding went down the tubes.

"What? Picking on George always makes me laugh."

"HEY! Focus. We need to get out of here," Lexi said. Everyone in the elevator looked at her oddly. "What?"

"I like this girl," Bailey said. "All you attendings and new residents, I know you carry cell phones around, so whip em out and call the Chief."

Addison, Izzie, George, Callie, and Alex all pulled out cell phones. Callie connected with the Chief first.

"Yeah, Chief? This is Dr. Torres. Yeah, me, Mark, Derek, Miranda, Addison and Alex and a few others are stuck in the elevator. Ok. Call us back."

She hung up the phone and Christina looked at her funny. "Did anyone else notice that she lumped Dr. Montgomery and Alex together?"

"Don't make me throw the other shoe, Yang," Alex warned. Addison smiled at the floor.

"This is probably the weirdest elevator full of people I've ever met," Lexi mused from her corner.

"Who is this girl?" Mark asked.

"I'm a new intern. I've already had the pleasure of meeting Dr. Shepherd," Lexi smiled in Derek's direction.

Addison cocked her head to the side. "What's your name again?"

"Lexi. Lexi Grey."

"Woah, another Grey. You seem to attract Greys, don't you?" Mark said to Derek. Derek didn't even crack a smile.

"Don't talk to me Mark."

Lexi looked closely at all the occupants of the elevator. "See, this is how I see it. You," she pointed to Derek, "used to be good friends with him," she pointed to Mark, "but I'm guessing that a girl got between you." Derek cleared his throat and Mark looked at the floor. Addison turned red. "So I'm betting it was you," Addison looked up and Lexi was looking at her. "You and him," she pointed at Alex. "Yeah, all I have to say about you two is MAJOR SEXUAL TENSION. And that's probably the easiest way to say it. Because I'm guessing you two have a very very complicated relationship. You," she pointed to Izzie, "and you," she pointed to George, "Something happened between you. Its completely obvious. And you," she pointed to Mark, "Don't want to admit it, because you have a thing for miss Redhead and miss Blondie over there. You," she pointed to Callie, "are obviously his wife/girlfriend, and you," she pointed to Christina and Bailey, "have nothing to do with any of this mess. Smart."

Everyone looked at Lexi again, this time in awe. "How did you know that?" Izzie breathed.

"I was going to be a therapist," Lexi answered simply. "Then I changed my major."

"So, wait a minute," Bailey cut in. "Are we saying that everything Lexi said is true?"

The elevator's occupants murmured their agreement.

"Ok," Bailey said, holding up her hands. "Everyone will do this. When I point at you, you'll say how many people in this elevator you have slept with. Just to clear all this crap up."

Everyone groaned.

"You first," she pointed at Izzie.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm hoping your answer is less than Addison's."

"Hey!" Addison looked around.

"That means its one. You've only slept with two of the four men here. We all know that."

Addison looked at the floor. Oops.

"So, Izzie, answer the question."

"One."

Mark glared at Izzie. She shook her head.

Addison even glared at Izzie. If everyone was going to answer truthfully, so was Izzie. "Tell the truth, Stevens."

Izzie glared at her, then said under her breath, "Three."

Everyone looked at her. "WHAT?"

"Wow," Addison whispered. "I expected two, but not three."

Callie looked at George. "Please tell me she slept with Derek. Please."

George looked at the floor.

"George! No!" Callie was desperately holding back tears. "Oh, screw it." she stood up and tried to lunge at Izzie, who backed into the wall.

"We were drunk," George was saying.

"I don't think it matters, George," Addison said calmly, getting up to hold Callie back.

Callie retreated as far away as she could from George and sat in a corner, glaring at everyone.

"Woah." Lexi said.

"So, Addison's turn." Mark said, pointing in her direction.

"Two," she said simply.

"Don't lie."

"Fine. Same as Izzie. Not the same men, I swear."

"You slept with Alex?!" everyone but Alex and Mark were staring at Addison now. Alex and Addison were looking at the floor and Mark was staring resolutely at the wall.

**Yeah, its kinda a weird place to end, but whatever. So R&R. :D please**


	4. Truth

**A/N: oh my goodness guys. Thanks a lot for your reviews. Im like totally in like with you guys. ******** and yeah, Lexi rocks. She's pretty cooll. So, on with the story dun dun dun dun oh yeah, and there will be lots and lots of Addisex in this…yay**

The truth. It freaking hurts. When the truth finally comes out, they say the truth can set you free. But in reality, it can box you in. It's a horrible moment of truth that can ruin a life. Or a reputation. But really, the truth is more hurtful when its aimed at you.

"Why is it always my interns?" Bailey was beside herself. Izzie, George, Christina, and Callie were gaping at the two of them. Mark was still staring at the wall, Lexi looked bored, and Derek was smirking. "Nasty."

"Wow, Addie," Derek snorted. "Ran out of attendings so you went to interns, huh?" Addison stood up furiously and started toward Derek but Alex got there first. He hit Derek so hard that Derek buckled. He fell against the wall and his eye immediately started swelling. Everyone gasped and Callie looked slightly triumphant.

"Do not talk to her like that," He growled. Addison nodded to him on his way back to his wall, but refused to meet his eyes.

Addison rounded on Derek. "Do you honestly think this was to piss you off? Or Mark? Me and Alex had nothing to do with you two."

"Yeah," Callie piped up. "They like made out like almost a month before they went at it. I mean, I'm guessing, considering Addison never told me about it."

"Callie!" Addison's face was almost as red as her hair. Alex's face was, if possible, more red.

"Oh, look, Evil Spawn's face is red," Christina crowed.

"So, what's wrong with Mark?" Izzie asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Did you know?" Lexi asked.

"Know what?"

"You know what. Did you know that Addison and Alex slept together?"

"I caught them leaving the oncall room," Mark was still staring at the wall.

"What?" Addison asked, sitting next to Mark. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was taking some advice. I was letting you go."

"Wow, Mark, that is so…oddly mature for you," Izzie said. Addison stood and figured that a hot blonde girl was the best way for Mark to deal with her leaving.

"All right," Lexi said, standing. "This is how it's going to work. I will ask you two questions, you will answer them truthfully." 

"And we'll listen to you, because?" Alex asked.

"Because we're bored, you two are interesting, and you two are too stubborn to work it out unless we force you."

"Wow," Callie smirked. "She's been in here an hour and she already knows the dominant feature in Addison AND Alex. Stubbornness."

"Shut up." Alex and Addison snapped.

"Ok, so.." Lexi tapped her foot. "Who leaned in for the kiss?"

"Addison," Alex immediately pointed at Addison. She swatted his arm.

"And did you two hate each other before this?"

Alex and Addison exchanged glances.

"What was that?" Bailey asked.

"What was what?" Addison looked at Miranda innocently.

"Do not lie to me. You two just shared a look."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Just ask us the questions," Callie piped up. "These two aren't going to answer truthfully."

"Did they hate each other?"

"That might be the understatement of the year," Christina put in. "He called her Satan's whore." Addison hit his arm again.

"And lately, has Alex liked working with Addison?"

"Actually, yeah," George answered thoughtfully. "He hasn't complained in ages. Well, he did get a bit crabby almost a month ago."

"After he shut her down," Callie said thoughtfully. Then she brightenend. "Yeah, that's it. That day he told her off, that he just kissed her because she was his boss, he was all grouchy. And that could only be because he lied!"

"Exactly."

Addison looked over to Alex, who had his head in his hands. "Is that true?"

Alex didn't answer, he just stared at the floor.

Addison started hitting him on the arms and chest. "How could you do that to me, you son of a bitch! I went through hell, and only because you lied to me?" Alex finally grabbed her wrists, and pulled her lips to his.

Christina yelled, "Gross!" and George made a retching sound. Izzie covered Mark's eyes, and Bailey pretended to check Derek's eye again.

After a few seconds, she pushed him away. "You do not get to kiss me like that when I'm mad at you!"

The whole elevator laughed. "Wait a minute," Callie said. "I just realized something. That's why you went to LA, isn't it? Because he said something to you again?"

It was Addison's turn to look at the ground.

"Is that really why you ran?" Alex asked quietly.

Addison nodded to the tile. "One reason." Tears came to her eyes when she remembered the other reason. When a tear fell to the floor, Lexi spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"ENOUGH THERAPY!" Alex exploded. "Enough. Let us work out our crap on our own. Let her talk on her own. Stop cleaning up our messes!"

Everyone flinched at his outburst. He wrapped Addison in a hug, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting and rocked her back and forth, letting her cry.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked her softly. She whispered something unintelligible in his ear and his eyes widened a little.

"Really? Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry," he pulled her close again and she burst into a renewed fit of sobs.

No one really had anything else to say. In one hour, two relationships had been reduced to shambles, one was created, and one person was beaten up. They sat in silence for the rest of that hour and most of the next, with Addison asleep in Alex's arms after almost hyperventilating, and everyone else pretty much staring at the walls. Nothing more needed to be said. Finally, the doors creaked open slowly.

"Thank god everyone's ok," Richard was saying. "What's wrong with Addison?"

Alex stood up and carried Addison out. "Don't ask," they all answered.

**Yeah well, elevators over! Back to the good stuff. :D hahahahaah. So. R&R. please**


	5. Lies

**A/N: hello, everyone! I have returned. I picked out my car! Whoohoo. My first car! Im getting a volkwagon Rabbit. Heehee. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. :D lets get to it, shall we??**

Addison woke up in the hospital oncall room bed the next morning. She glanced around in alarm, trying to remember where she was and why she was there. Then the day flashed back to her. Callie's marriage shattering, Alex sticking up for her, Alex comforting her.

A smile came to her face when she thought of Alex. He had been so sweet to her. But he had been before, and that never turned out good. Her smile slowly fell from her face as she thought. He had been nice to her before the kiss, then dissed her later. Granted, he had been lying, but who was to say he wouldn't lie to her again? He had already lied twice. Was there any reason to actually believe him?

_Maybe because you love him?_

I do not…

_You would think that after what happened in LA, you would have the "life is short" philosophy._

I didn't even tell him what really happened

_That's right. All you told him was that your best friend had gotten a divorce. And he had been there for you. _

Like he had a choice.

Addison shook the contradicting thoughts to the back of her head and stood. She was just going to do what she had done before. Avoid him.

Like that worked so well before, right?

She stepped out of the closet cautiously, looking left and right for Alex. She saw no one but Callie. She decided the best way to avoid was to look like she was busy.

"Callie? Are you ok? I mean, you probably don't want to answer that, but what else is there to say and –"

"Addison!" Callie snapped. "Stop talking!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, I had the divorce papers drawn up this morning, so it's most definetly over."

Addison put a comforting arm around her friend. "I'm so sorry Callie."

"Does it get better?"

"Does what get better?"

"Knowing that the man you love is in love with someone else. Does it stop hurting?"

"Yeah," Addison said, "Yeah, it does. You just need to move on."

"With who?" Callie asked, "Mark?"

Addison and Callie laughed. Addison suddenly got serious. "Don't you dare!"

"Why?"

"I need him to kill the George-Izzie thing."

"Really? Can I help?"

Addison opened her mouth to answer, but a nurse interrupted them. "Dr. Montgomery? These are for you." She handed her two dozen red roses.

"Wow, I guess Alex wanted to surprise you, huh?" Callie said, looking through the flowers for a card. She finally discovered one and her eyes ran over it. Wordlessly, she handed it to an impatient Addison.

_I want to be here for you. You just have to let me. Manwhoring days are over. I swear on your well being…Love, Mark._

Addison's mouth dropped open. Great. Just what she needed. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

Callie snapped in front of her face. "No, bad Addison. You like Alex, remember? This is the disrespectful, manwhore, womanizing man you hate. You know this. Don't be taken in by the momentary sweetness."

"But he swore on ME!" Addison emphasized, pointing at the note. "Me, Callie." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Your life will go to shit and you'll be all torn up, then end up with Alex. That is how it works."

"What if it's fate?" Addison raised her tentatively arced eyebrows at Callie.

"Fate? You mean the idea that people blame with their lives go to hell in a handbasket?"

Addison grinned. "No, the other one?"

**That night…**

"Hey. I feel like I haven't seen you all day," Alex sat beside Addison at Joes.

"That's because you haven't," Addison hated to admit it, but she was painfully aware that she had gone the whole day without so much as looking at her intern. She smiled at Alex.

"Ah, you noticed?"

"No," Addison shook her head vigorously. "I was just making conversation."

Alex raised his eyebrows at Addison. He could tell she was lying.

"Karev, mind leaving my girlfriend alone?" Mark sauntered up and took the other seat beside Addison. Alex's sweet brown eyes stared silently into Addison's, asking without speaking if Mark was telling the truth. She nodded almost imperceptibly. She felt her heart break when Alex's face fell. He nodded and walked away.

"Hey, wanna dance?" He asked a pretty girl that looked to be in her early twenties. She had shoulder length brownish red hair. She smiled and nodded. They danced for a little while before he excused himself. Her name was Tinsley. She was beautiful. He wanted to do something different. Something sexy.

He muttered something to Joe, who laughed. He took a microphone that no one ever realized existed.

"I wanted to dedicate this song to a phenomenal girl that I met tonight. Tinsley?" The girl looked around. Addison swung around. No one else had that name. She was about to say something to Alex, but music had already started. Mark laughed meanly. It was Justin Timberlake. LoveStoned. Addison couldn't help but smile. It was a very catchy song.

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it

Listen

She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight

She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned

I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

When Alex stepped down, Tinsley ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Addison pulled them apart.

"Addison?" Tinsley and Alex both asked at the same time. "You know her?" they asked each other.

"She's my boss."

"She's my sister."

**Muahahaha. That was fun to write. Callie was right, wasn't she? Do we think Callie's right? I don't know, why don't you REVIEW and TELL ME!!**

**PEACEEEE**


	6. Secrets

**A/N: thanks for reviews, everyone. And by the way, only Emily said that she thought callie was right. Most of the other reviews were more like this…**

**ADDISEX!! Yeah. Just like that. C: But reviews are always welcome, no matter what they say.**

**Oh, one more thing, did anyone notice what the last chapter was titled? Just saying…**

Tinsley's arms fell from around Alex's neck as he turned to look at Addison. "She's your..huh?" he said, feeling dumber by the second.

Addison smirked. "Way to be eloquent, Karev. But yes, she is my sister." Tinsley nodded. "If you had bothered to see her in the daylight, you would see that she had red hair too."

Alex busied himself with studying Tinsley's hair. It was all he could think to do. After a few seconds of silence, Addison cleared her throat. "Um, well, I should be going. Mark?"

Mark sauntered over, acting as if he hadn't been watching the whole conversation. He put a protecting arm around Addison's shoulders and led her out. On her way out the door, she looked back at Alex. Her eyes held nothing but confusion. He guessed his eyes mirrored her own.

"Hey, Tinsley?" She looked over and he couldn't help but think of how much she looked like her older sister. "How about you, Addison and I have lunch tomorrow at the hospital?"

"OK," she agreed quickly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away. When she was almost to her car, she turned back to see if he was watching her. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

AddisexAddisexAddisexAddisexAddisexAddisexAddisex…..

The next day at the hospital seemed oddly quiet. Addison wasn't speaking to Alex. That was it. It wasn't a mad silence, though. It was a thoughtful one. She didn't quite know what to say to him. She had only said a few words to her sister last night.

About midday, Alex pulled her into an oncall room. She couldn't help but notice that it was the same oncall room where he had yelled at her the first time. She tried to suppress the feeling of resentment of his choice of oncall rooms.

"Breathe, Montgomery, I'm not here to yell at you," he said, surprising her.

"Montgomery?"

"I'm trying to maintain a sense of self control here, don't kill it." She smiled and nodded.

"I figured, that, since your sister and you didn't really get to talk yesterday, we could have lunch?"

"What does you and me having lunch have to do with Tinsley."

"You, me, and Tinsley."

"Ah." Addison's face flushed, and she looked down, letting her hair cover it. "Why are you asking me?"

"I wanted to know what you thought."

"You don't care about me. You never did."

"Of course I did."

"No, all you did was lie."

"Are we still talking about lunch?"

"I don't think so."

Everything seemed muffled. The silence was deafening. Slowly, Alex reached out and touched her cheek. It was perfectly smooth. They both leaned in. Addison blinked, her long eyelashes almost brushing Alex's. He could feel her breath on his face. She was hesitating, weighing whether or not she was actually going to kiss him. Alex brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him. No hesitation. She responded immediately. After a few seconds, he pulled away and grinned. Her eyes were still closed.

"Ill get the food. I assume you're a carnivore?" Alex grinned at Addison.

"Oh, Karev," she smiled, then managed a straight face. "You have no idea"

_Muahaha, if you don't love me now, you have issues :D_

Lunch was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. Tinsley looked, if possible, even prettier in the daylight, and she admittedly did have her sisters hair. However, her sister's class was what she lacked. She kept putting her hand on Alex's thigh while he was talking to Addison, causing him to jump and Tinsley to giggle.

Addison rolled her eyes. She started when she felt something vibrating against her hip.

_Help me! Please D:_

She grinned. She managed to text back without looking.

_Why should I help you:P_

_Addison!!! _

_Ok, fine, I'm on it. _

Immediately after he got the text, his beeper went off. He smiled at her gratefully, then shook off Tinsley's hand, and positively fled out of the cafeteria.

"So," Tinsley said, poising her elbows on the table. "What is with you and Alex?"

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Don't even try to deny it. I can feel it."

"Really, and what exactly do you feel??" she put finger quotes around feel.

"You two have that electricity. Thing."

"Ahh. Electricity thing." Addison stifled a smile. Her sister wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well fine. If you wont admit it, then I guess I can have him." Tinsley stood and walked away, leaving Addison with her mouth slightly gaping.

"Well, I believe the gauntlet has been thrown down." She mused standing.

**:D REVIEWS. Oh, and for the few of you that asked where I got Tinsley from. I have kittens. Eight, in fact. Four black ones, who's names are: Brandon, Heath, Julian, and Jeremiah. Three tabbies, whose names are: Diana, Lilly, and Brett. And one calico, whose name is Tinsley. So, if anymore characters are introduced, they will probably have one of these names. :D **


	7. Blood

**Sorry, its been a while since I updateddd. Ive been getting ready for school to start again. :D im excited. Im taking criminal justice. Yeah, Rachel, its me, KATY! Yeah, Im 14, but ill have my permit when I turn 15. So I get my car early. **

Addison stood still for a few minutes, letting Tinsley get a significant head start. She was thinking of her strategy. There was no way, under any circumstances, Tinsley was going to beat her. She had beat her before, she would beat her again.

She shook her long red hair out of her face and walked out of the cafeteria, running almost headfirst into Mark.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, looping an arm around her waist. "Up for coffee later?" Addison sighed, but it went unnoticed by Mark. She couldn't help but think that Alex would have noticed.

"Mark," she started, stepping away from him. "I think it would be better for my health if you just stayed away." Mark stopped walking

Mark looked at her curiously, then led her into an empty oncall room. "What?" Addison would tell that he was trying desperately to keep his cool. It obviously wasn't working.

"Mark, I just need to stay out of relationships for a little while—" she began, but Mark cut her off with a gesture that almost hit her in the face.

"This is about Karev, isn't it?" He looked her in the eyes and smiled grimly. "I'm going to make him pay."

Addison's eyes widened, and she flashed back to a day in med school. A guy had tried to pick her up at a bar, and she had tried unsuccessfully to make him leave. When he didn't, Mark had come over to "make him pay." That man still had the marks on his face to show.

"No, Mark," she reached out, and Mark wrenched his arm out of her grasp, sending her crashing to the floor. Before she blacked out, all she could think of was getting Alex away from Mark.

Luckily for Addison, she was only out for a few minutes. She stood, shook her hair out of her face and left, not even bothering to notice the small drop of blood on the floor where she had landed.

ADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEXADDISEX

Alex was in the NICU, looking at the babies, when Addison came in. She was deathly pale, and she looked disheveled.

"Alex!" she almost yelled. "You have to avoid Mark. At all costs. He's after you."

Alex was startled. "Why?"

"Because…" Addison looked at the floor.

"What did you do?" Alex tried to catch her eye, but she stayed focused on the tile.

"I dumped him."

"Ah." Alex tried to hide his excitement. He turned away momentarily from Addison to wipe the silly grin threatening to take over his face. When he turned around again, Addison was clinging to the wall almost desperately. She turned around, and Alex could faintly see an ominous blood stain on the back of her lab coat.

"Addison…" Alex started, but as he spoke, Addison fell backwards. He caught her and lifted her up. "You're heavy." He muttered to himself.

He carried her to an oncall room, thanking god no one noticed the new resident carrying the attending. He put gauze under her head where the cut was and laid her down, making sure to be gentle. He watched her silently for a few minutes. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Alex?" she murmured.

"Addison?" he replied.

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you that question," Alex smiled. She tried to sit up, and Alex put his hand over the gauze.

"What are you doing?" Alex moved the gauze. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was a significant bit of blood.

"Ah."

"So, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Mark –"

"Mark did this to you? I swear, I am going to make him pay!"

Addison shook her head, wondering why everyone felt the need to use that phrase. "Alex, don't…"

Alex was already on his way out the door. Addison jumped up and followed, not caring that she was tottering slightly in her heels. "ALEX!" she called after him.

Alex was pissed. He had never felt such rage in his life. He stormed through the halls, moving people out of his way, refusing to slow for Addison, who was trying desperately to stop him. He spotted Mark at the end of the hallway. He heard Addison call his name again, almost pleadingly. He turned, and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. It broke his heart.

He turned around and went back to her. He enveloped her in a hug, and she sobbed onto his shoulder. Someone put their hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled him away from Addison. Alex turned. Mark. Mark swung, and hit Alex square in the face. Alex stumbled, then straightened. He reared back and his Mark with all the strength he had. Mark almost fell, then caught himself. Both men were punching each other, Addison yelling at them to stop.

After a few minutes, Addison stood between them. "Don't…" she said. "Alex, please. Stop this."

Mark moved to get around Addison, and she lowered her stilletoed foot onto his toe. He yelped. "And you. YOU made me BLEED. So I want to kick YOUR ass MYSELF!" she slapped Mark across the face. She made to slap him again, but he caught her wrist.

"I love you," was all he said. He dropped her arm and walked away, looking slightly hunched over. Addison didn't think she had ever seen him so beaten. She turned to Alex, who was bleeding profusely out of his nose and mouth. He tried to smile at her, then grimaced.

"Im going to take you home," she said. "Go to my car, and wait there." Alex nodded, then walked away.

"What a day."


	8. Run

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. I wont be able to update that much once school starts. Btw, im taking AP English!! Im exxicccteeddd. My teacher recommended me because of my 'superior writing skills'. It made me laugh. :D**

_Three months later:_

Alex Karev stared at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what the hell he was getting himself into. He ran his rough hands down the front of his tux and tried to reassure himself that he was doing the best thing. He sighed, still staring. He looked at his own brown eyes and wondered who was really looking back at him. George walked into the room and smiled.

"Come on Alex," he said, motioning. "Your wedding is about to begin."

Alex followed his best man into the chapel. He walked down the aisle, looking at all the familiar faces. He grinned at his mother, his sister. It seemed the whole hospital was there. They had three pews dedicated to the surgeons. And another four for the nurses.

Alex had never wanted a big wedding. But she wanted it, so that was all that mattered. Making her happy.

The music sounded. The doors opened and she walked out. She was in a white strapless wedding gown that made her collar bone almost tastable. Her red hair glinted in the light of the church. She smiled at him and his grin faltered. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He looked down at his feet, contemplating his next move. When he looked up, she was almost to him. She had never taken her eyes off of him. A pang of guilt ripped through his heart. So he did what any self-respecting man would do.

He ran…

_An hour earlier._

Addison Montgomery stood in front of a mirror, brushing her flaming hair. She dusted a small amount of glitter on her bare collarbone, making sure her strapless dress fit her perfectly. She rubbed her lips together and wondered what she had done to come this far. She wondered how her life had gotten so out of hand.

A light knock sounded at the door, and Callie entered, wearing a beautiful gold dress. "Its time."

Addison nodded and set down the brush. She stood in the hall before the chapel, listening to the music and watched her friends slowly make their way down the aisle. Callie, Miranda, Izzie, and Christina. Meredith had asked not to be a part of it. She laughed and said it would be bad luck for the dirty mistress to be in her wedding. Addison had obliged. She still didn't really like Meredith.

He was standing at the end of the aisle, smiling at her kindly. She flashed a quick grin at him. Her mind took over. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She didn't understand what she had done for her life to have made this turn. At first she figured it was just nerves, but the more she thought, the less likely this marriage seemed. It wasn't right. So she took a leaf out of Burke's book.

She left.

**Yeah, it was short, but it needed to be there. Soo…reviewssss???**


	9. Sober

**A/N: mcaddexfan: totally completely correct. You are awesomely perceptive. Yay for you!!!**

**And addie4ever: correct answer too. 100 percent in awesomness for you two. **

**As for the rest of you, up your game! Haha, just kidding. Totally. So, update for you. Ive had this conversation in my mind for a while, its confusing for now, but all will be cleared up.**

**Trust me. **

Alex sat absentmindedly on the barstool, fidgeting with his bowtie. His mind was still reeling with the repercussions of his action. He was bound to catch hell back at work for being the second failed wedding in six months. He frowned into his empty glass, his third of scotch in the past forty five minutes. He knew he was well on his way to getting completely wasted, but he couldn't think of any other way to deal with his emotions. It was something he had learned early on from his father.

The bartender, a friendly old man with a slightly graying beard, approached him cautiously and bent close. "Looks like your wife-to-not-be is here for revenge." He motioned to the door behind Alex, and he turned.

He felt like all the air and liquor had been knocked out of him. Looking at her right then, he felt unbelievably sober. He wanted, no needed another drink. She looked…ethereal. Her crimson hair hung below her bare shoulders, and her white dress made her porcelain skin look as though it had a slight twinge of a tan.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked, silently bashing himself for sounding rude. She tentatively raised her delicately arched eyebrows at him and he felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards in spite of himself.

"Excuse you, Karev," Addison said almost playfully. "Just because you come running here in formal wear doesn't mean you're the only one that can."

She motioned for the bartender, and he produced a vodka tonic as if from mid-air. She smiled sweetly at him, and Alex's face flushed, which he hated, considering she wasn't even smiling at him. She was just so fucking beautiful. If he didn't love her, he'd hate her.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" she asked curiously, taking in his appearance. He looked fantastic. She wanted nothing more than to slowly unbutton his shirt right then. She wanted to run her perfect hands over his toned chest. She blushed, and looked down, flustered.

"I was getting married." Then Addison remembered. With a horrible pang of grief, she remembered. She recalled, horribly vividly, her sister proudly showing off her engagement ring, and in a funny way, saying she had won. Addison had had to desperately hold back the tears. She had to flee the scene. She had avoided Alex completely and utterly since then. As she remembered, the tears returned.

"What about you?" Alex asked, trying not successfully to catch her eye.

"Same as you," she said, ashamed. No one had known about her engagement. She hated that she had kept it a secret.

Alex felt and overwhelming surge to find out who this man was and wring his neck. "Who?" he asked quietly.

"A friend I had known for a long time. He seemed perfect for me. He never lied," she added the last part almost as if she had to say it before she lost the nerve.

"Im sorry," was all Alex could think to say. She was so gorgeous, but so broken, that he wanted to carry her to a comfy couch and watch a cheesy movie with her just so she could tease him later for crying.

"How did we get here?" she asked softly.

"We were stupid," Addison glared and he corrected himself hastily. "I was stupid. I let your sister take advantage of me, because I misjudged you. And I apologize."

"No, I was stupid too. I let Pete talk me into marrying him, because I knew you were already engaged." Addison couldn't believe what she was saying. She guessed the alcohol had loosened both of their tongues. Alex had almost a half a dozen empty glasses in front of him and she had three. She could never hold her liquor.

Alex reached over calmly and took her hand, as though he planned to do it for a long time to come. He gently pulled her around, so she was facing him. He planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips.

And almost as quickly as the magic had come, it was gone.

The door opened again, flooding the bar with light. Izzie and Derek ran inside.

"Addison."

"Alex."

Derek pulled Addison to her feet. "Pete is freaking out. What did you do?"

Izzie stood in front of Alex with her hands on her hips. "Tinsley is pissed. She is threatening to call off the wedding if you don't get your ass over there now!"

Alex's eyes strayed to Addison, who was looking at Derek silently as though she wanted to disappear. "Tell her to call it," he said defiantly, finally looking back at her.

Izzie's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Call it. Like call the time of death. I don't care. I'm not marrying her." Addison's head jerked up and their eyes locked. "There's another red head I love more."

"I hate this," Izzie sighed.

"What?" Alex asked. "You like Addison."

"There were two weddings when we only needed one. DAMN!"

Alex and Addison laughed. As Addison looked into Alex's sincere eyes, she knew she had never wanted anything more.


End file.
